Erotic Love,,, (versión Bleach)
by Priss
Summary: ICHIGOxRUKIA. AU. TERMINADO. Encontró a la mujer más bella del mundo, la dueña de su vida, su total adicción. . . aunque fue en el lugar más inesperado. ICHIRUKI. . . Uno de mis fics de Shaman King y adaptado para Bleach. NEW CAP 7. LEMON.
1. Erotic dance

**. Erotic Love .**

De: **PRISS.**

 _Primera versión_

 _04-JUN-07_

 _29-JUN-07_

 _Versión Bleach_

 _12-DIC-16_

 _28-ABR-17_

 _Capítulo I: Erotic dance._

* * *

 _Encontró a la mujer más bella del mundo, la dueña de su vida, su total adicción. . . aunque fue en el lugar más inesperado._

* * *

No acostumbraba ese tipo de lugares, pero no se arrepentía de haber venido.

Kurosaki Ichigo estaba complacido con las hermosas mujeres que habían deleitado sus no tan castos ojos.

 **~ Te lo dije, hombre, que no te arrepentirías.**

El pelinaranja compartió una mirada cómplice con su amigo Grimmjow, quien era el culpable de haberlo traído a este lugar.

Bueno, para distraerse y olvidarse del estrés del trabajo, está bien. Un par de tragos y lindas chicas que se movían muy bien.

Sin embargo, Ichigo miró su reloj; debía irse.

 **~ Kurosaki, espera. . . aún falta lo mejor.**

Pero no pudo convencerlo; el pelinaranja solo había ido a distraerse, no a buscar diversión.

Sin embargo, apenas dio media vuelta, anunciaron el siguiente espectáculo.

 **~ Vamos, hombre. ¡ No puedes perderte a este bombón !.**

Ichigo solo estaba dispuesto a dar un fugaz vistazo al escenario, más sus ojos no pudieron apartarse de la hermosa imagen que apareció ante él.

Hermosa, sin mencionar deliciosa. Una bella mujer de negros cabellos se movía al ritmo de la música, haciendo gala de sus encantos.

El Kurosaki tuvo que volver a tomar su asiento. En toda su vida, ninguna mujer le había robado el aliento y ahora. . .

 **~ ¿Cuál es su nombre?.**

Preguntó el pelinaranja, sin dejar de mirar la bella criatura que bailaba para él y para otros cincuenta hombres cuando menos.

Grimmjow giró a ver a su amigo.

 **~ ¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso?.**

 **~ Vienes aquí seguido, ¿no?.**

El peliazul sonrió travieso. Vaya, Ichigo sí que lo conocía.

 **~ Rukia.**

Susurró.

Esas cinco letras se clavaron en la mente del Kurosaki, cuyos ojos se encontraron con los de la pequeña mujer. Un par de hermosas gemas violetas, eso eran sus ojos, tan brillantes, tan intensos.

La mujer le sonrió complacida. Esa chica lo había impresionado, sin duda.

Ichigo se levantó de golpe. Necesitaba encontrarse con ella a solas, en un privado de ser posible.

Jaegerjaques lo siguió extrañado, preguntándole: ¿qué demonios le pasaba?.

 **~ Necesito hablarle.**

 **~ ¿Estás loco?, ella es. . .**

 **~ ¡¿Qué?!.**

El pelinaranja alzó la voz, mirando a su amigo con las pupilas desteñidas por una furia que ninguno de los dos pudo comprender. Y Grimmjow se quedó sin habla mientras veía como su amigo se iba en busca de aquella mujer.

 ** _[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Fue suficiente cruzar unas cuantas palabras y ofrecer una buena cantidad para que uno de los encargados le resolviese un privado con la chica de ojos violetas.

Ichigo entró y esperó no más de diez minutos para verla llegar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí; el corazón del joven latió alocado, quedándose sin habla al ella sonreírle nuevamente.

Maldita sea, el hombre se estaba comportando como un idiota adolescente.

 **~ Hola, guapo, supongo que te complació mi número.**

El pelinaranja sonrió seductor, ya era hora de comportarse tal cual era.

 **~ Señorita, he de decirle que es usted tremendamente bella.**

El Kurosaki le había tomado las pequeñas manos al tiempo en que la miraba de forma penetrante.

La mujer parpadeó un par de veces sin poder evitar una risita. El joven de cabellos naranja alzó una ceja, ¿qué era tan gracioso?. Lo que fuese estaba bien, pues la chica reía sincera, carente de burla, tan fresca y jovial que Ichigo quedó prendado de ella.

 **~ ¿Qué dije?.**

 **~ Oh, lo siento. Primera vez, ¿no es así?.**

El muchacho se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Bueno, si en un privado, pero no en un lugar así, por supuesto.

 **~ Te daré un consejo, cariño: ahórrate los halagos por qué no son necesarios.** -Dicho esto, la pelinegra se soltó y le indicó al chico que se sentase en el pequeño sofá.- **~ Tú pagas, yo bailo, así que solo relaje y. . . ¡ disfruta. !**

La expresión de Rukia se tornó seria y sin más, comenzó a bailar, meciendo las caderas en movimientos por demás eróticos, captando la total atención del pelinaranja.

Hipnotizado con ese adorable cuerpo, Ichigo no perdió detalle de las suaves curvas que se balanceaban delicadamente frente a él.

La chica clavó los ojos en los del ojimiel, como incitándolo, seduciéndolo.

Ella cayó de rodillas sobre el piso para luego arquearse de forma sensual al tiempo en que entrecerraba los ojos y se humedecía los labios con la lengua. Ichigo oprimió con fuerza el tapiz del sofá. ¡ Kami !, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a resistir?, si esa mujer era, era. . . era una exquisita tentación, por dios !.

Hasta ahora, el Kurosaki había podido controlar el enfermizo deseo de tomar a esa mujer entre sus brazos y poseerla allí mismo, pero todo su autocontrol se fue al diablo cuando la joven se despojó lentamente del sostén, fue entonces que el pelinaranja se liberó del hechizo que aquellos ojos violetas ejercían sobre él, tan solo para caer en el deleite que le ofrecían esos senos desnudos.

Rukia se sentó sobre Ichigo, ondulando las caderas, excitándolo.

 **~ Eres. . . bellísima !.**

El joven intentó tocarla, pero ella se alejó ligeramente.

 **~ Ah, ah, las manos quietas, por favor.**

La joven sonrió, mientras seguía meciendo las caderas, provocándolo.

Rukia no aguantó la tentación y tomó el apuesto rostro del pelinaranja entre sus suaves manos, besándolo apasionada y lentamente.

Cuando sintió que la hombría del muchacho tomaba vida, ella se alejó, hundiendo al Kurosaki en la frustración.

 **~ Bueno, cariño, tengo cosas que hacer.**

Ichigo se quedó sin habla, mientras veía como la chica se acomodaba las ropas y salía del privado, guiñándole un ojo.

Esa mujer se había burlado de él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Una nueva adaptación, ahora con un fic algo subido de tono, aunque solo un poquito ^0^ .

Curiosamente, al adaptar este primer cap, me fue difícil imaginar a Ichigo y Rukia en esta situación. La imagen de la pareja de la primera versión se empeñaba en aparecer en mi mente ¬¬'.

 **.**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Aunque el título da la impresión de que habrá mucho lemon, no será así.

Es cierto que las cosas estarán algo "calientes" como en este primer capítulo, pero lemon solo habrá en unos cuantos capítulos ^0^.

Por cierto, que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo se manejen este tipo de lugares. . .

a excepción de lo poco que veo en tv.

Así que lo que aquí lean será culpa de mí no muy pura imaginación.

* * *

.


	2. Me lo debes, enana

**. Erotic Love .**

De: **PRISS.**

 _Capítulo II: Me lo debes, enana._

* * *

Ichigo había estado de muy mal humor en los últimos días. ¿Y cómo no?, si le dolían las manos del deseo que tenía de tocar a la chica de ojos violetas.

 ** _"Estuve a punto de hacerlo, maldita sea."_**

Recordaba en silencio, pero la mujer lo había rechazado; Rukia parecía muy feliz por haberlo dejado deseoso de ella.

Ichigo quería verla, en verdad la necesitaba.

Si todo fuese tan fácil como ir a verla y ya, pero la vida es tan cruel a veces, pues nunca tuvo tanto trabajo como ahora y en lo que él menos pensaba, era en trabajar.

 _ **"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia."**_

Era todo lo que ocupaba la mente del pelinaranja.

¿Dónde estaba su maldito hermano cuando lo necesitaba?. No, no, no, depender de Kaien no era muy buena idea.

 **~ Él llevaría la empresa a la quiebra en solo un día.**

Susurró el Kurosaki, cambiando inmediatamente de idea, y preguntándose si su padre podría hacer algunos cambios en su viaje y echarle una mano.

 **~ Por una bailarina. . . el viejo jamás lo aceptaría.**

Justo estaba por desquitarse con los objetos sobre su escritorio, cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta.

El pelinaranja frunció el ceño al ver de quien se trataba.

 **~ Por favor, no !. ¿No tienes a alguien más a quien molestar?.**

Renji no pudo reprimir la risa que sonó en toda la oficina; en verdad le resultaba divertido molestar al pelinaranja.

 **~ No seas dramático, solo vengo a saludarte y preguntarte cuando regresa Kaien.**

Ichigo se recargó en su sofá.

De su hermano no sabía nada, de hecho, era más fácil que el hombre frente suyo tuviese contacto con su gemelo.

 **~ Si eso era todo, te agradeceré que te vayas porque. . .**

 **~ Oye, oye, estás muy estresado. Ya sé, necesitas una chica, pues conozco una que está riquísima.**

Ichigo frunció el ceño. . . aún más. ¿Desde cuándo le buscaban mujeres. . . a él?.

 **~ Déjame adivinar. . . amiga tuya.**

El pelirrojo rio nervioso.

Amiga, ¿amiga?. . . no exactamente. Esa mujer era el mismísimo diablo, pero aun así era bellísima.

Ella es necia, agresiva y a veces pareciera que le leía la mente.

 **~ ¿Por qué no la despides?.**

 **~ La verdad es que le tengo miedo.**

Ichigo cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro.

Ya entendía, ese sinvergüenza quería que le quitase a la chica de encima.

 **~ Lo siento, pero ya estoy interesado en otra mujer.**

Tras estas palabras, el Kurosaki en verdad no pudo soportar más, tomó su saco y salió de su oficina, dejando perplejo al pelirrojo.

 ** _[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **~ ¿Tu otra vez?.**

Le encantó ver la sorpresa en esos lindos ojos violetas.

Ichigo le dedicó una sonrisa tan encantadora, que la pelinegra no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran en rojo.

 **~ Pues tardaste mucho.**

Decía la mujer, girándose y dándole la espalda al muchacho.

La verdad es que Rukia se sintió muy decepcionada al no ver al pelinaranja en más de un mes.

 **~ Bueno, no me importa. Tengo prisa, así que. . .**

Pero la chica no pudo continuar. Ichigo la había sujetado por el brazo, sentándose en el sofá y obligándola a ella a sentarse sobre sus piernas. La sujetó firmemente, acariciándole las piernas.

 **~ Solo déjame verte.**

Con sus pequeños dedos, Rukia delineó los labios del Kurosaki; no pudo resistirse. . . lo besó, suave, lentamente.

Ese hombre era irresistible, ese hombre era fuego.

El pelinaranja apenas rozó los senos de la joven y ésta rompió el beso, alejándose ligeramente de él.

 **~ No, guapo, no puedes. . .**

 **~ ¡ Te deseo !.**

Había tal seriedad y determinación en sus palabras.

Rukia rió traviesa, enredando los dedos en los cabellos naranja mientras ondulaba las caderas, frotándose contra él.

 **~ Si haces eso, enana, esta vez no te librarás de mí, te lo aseguro.**

La pelinegra hizo un puchero. Ese imbécil la había llamado "enana". La amenaza no le importó realmente, igual siguió moviendo su cuerpo, deleitándose con solo sentir como la dureza del hombre crecía bajo de ella.

 **~ ¡ Me gustas !.**

Aunque en un susurro, la voz de Ichigo sonó ronca y firme.

La chica se estremeció al sentir como él la pegaba más a su cuerpo para besar sus pechos aun por encima del sostén. Rukia se agitó; le costó mucho trabajo separarse del pelinaranja.

 **~ Debo irme.**

 **~ ¿Cuándo puedo verte?.**

Ichigo la tomó de la mano, impidiéndole la huida; la joven forcejeaba mientras él la veía casi esperanzado.

 **~ Mi horario termina a las tres.**

El Kurosaki la soltó y la dejó ir.

Sonrió irónico, esa pequeña estaba equivocada si creía que ya se había librado de él.

 ** _[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **~ ¿Qué haces aquí?.**

Rukia dejó caer su bolso al ver al pelinaranja recargado sobre un bellísimo camaro negro.

La sonrisa de triunfo que él le regalaba era. . . desesperante, la enfurecía.

 **~ Dijiste que estarías libre a las tres.**

 **~ ¡ Jamás te pedí que me esperaras. !**

Ichigo simplemente la ignoró y abrió la puerta de su auto, invitando a la chica a subir.

 **~ Ahh, no me estas escuchando.** –Ella, más calmada, soltó un suspiro, tratando de hacerlo entender.- **Puedes conseguirte a una chica más respetable.**

 **~ Ya te lo dije. . . me gustas. Además, me lo debes.**

La pelinegra giró el rostro, sonrojada al recordar el momento tan caliente que habían tenido en el privado. Y sin saberlo, el solo recuerdo la había hecho entrar en calor.

Era encantadora la sonrisa que Ichigo le regalaba en ese momento, esperándola ansioso en el asiento del conductor.

Esas palabras simplemente la derritieron y sin pensarlo ya más, Rukia subió al vendito auto, dispuesta a lo que fuese.

 _ **"¡ Tú también me gustas. !"**_

Pensaba la mujer, nerviosa como nunca en su vida.

Ese hombre. . . no sabía nada sobre él, ni él de ella y aun así le atraía muchísimo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Cambiando ligeramente el título del cap 0v0

Lo más complicado ha sido adaptar algunas cosas sobre el carácter de Rukia en comparación con la protagonista de la versión anterior T_T .

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Yocel. Hola.** Gracias por leer este fic. Subirá un poquito de tono, ojalá te guste.

 **Aqua.** Hola. Me alegra que sigas leyendo mis fics. Espero que este también sea de tu agrado, aunque es más cortito que el fic anterior.

 **.**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Wow, bueno, sé que fue algo rápido, pero estaba desesperada por juntar a este par.

Siguiente capítulo. . . LEMON.

* * *

.


	3. Sin tiempo que perder

**. Erotic Love .**

De: **PRISS.**

 _Capítulo III: Sin tiempo que perder._

* * *

La pelinegra se entretuvo un buen rato admirando cada detalle del departamento del Kurosaki.

 ** _"Vaya, se nota que tiene dinero."_**

Pensaba. Joven, guapo y con billetes. ¡ No está mal !, entonces. . . ¿por qué estaba nerviosa?.

Bueno, era obvio que ninguno de los dos estaba tras un romance; un buen rato de placer era lo que ambos querían.

Ichigo parecía ser el más ansioso, pues no tardó en atrapar el pequeño cuerpo de la joven entre sus brazos para reclamarle cuantos besos quiso.

Apasionado, fuerte, la verdad es que Ichigo ya no podía con la tensión sexual en que se hundió desde aquella vez que viera a la chica bailar.

 **~ Te pediría que lo hicieras de nuevo, solo para mí, pero no hay tiempo.**

Rukia no entendió muy bien las palabras del joven de cabellos naranja.

Las manos de éste se habían colado bajo su playera blanca, apretando insistentemente sus senos.

 **~ N-no creo que sea muy cómodo hacerlo en el pasillo.**

Le dijo ella, con los ojos entreabiertos por el erotismo del momento, más los abrió totalmente con sorpresa al sentir como el muchacho la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba a la recamara.

Fue tan rápido, vaya que el hombre estaba ansioso.

Ichigo la recostó sobre la cama, posándose encima de la chica. Ella suspiró al sentirlo y sonrió nerviosa, evitando la intensa mirada del Kurosaki. ¿No era una locura?.

 ** _"Sí. . . ¡ una muy deliciosa !."_**

Tras este pensamiento, Rukia delineó los labios de su compañero improvisado.

Ese hombre era tan irresistiblemente apuesto, que no pudo evitar caer ante él.

La Kuchiki nuevamente sintió aquellas manos masculinas, deslizándose por los contornos de su cuerpo, por encima de las ropas al principio, debajo de éstas después.

El muy lujurioso la despojó rápidamente de los jeans para luego simplemente hacer a un lado las bragas y frotar la intimidad de la chica, encontrándola húmeda y cálida.

 **~ Ichigo !. . .**

La ojivioleta se retorció ligeramente, más que agradada con las caricias del muchacho, que ya habían llegado hasta su clítoris.

Consintiéndole todo, el Kurosaki alzó la playera y el sostén, deleitándose con los pequeños senos, los que lamió y besó, arrancando sonoros gemidos de la boca de la dama, más aun cuando succionó los sonrosados y rígidos pezones, cual bebé amamantando, pero Ichigo es un hombre. . . ¡ y qué hombre !.

Rukia no paraba de gemir con los besos y caricias que el pelinaranja plasmaba en las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo. Entonces, la excitación la dominó por completo; empujando a su compañero, la mujer se sentó sobre las caderas de éste para despojarse de sus ropas y deshacerse de las de él.

 ** _"¡ Perfecto !."_**

Pensaba la pelinegra al contemplar la desnudez del Kurosaki. Tan varonil, tan fuerte, tan. . . ¡ potente !.

Rukia se mojó los labios; sus mejillas totalmente rojas. Ansiaba a ese hombre. . . todo de él.

La joven estaba muy ocupada admirando aquel adonis sin saber que ella ejercía el mismo hechizo en él.

¿En verdad era real?, Ichigo no podía estar seguro de ello. Y es que la chica de ojos violeta era en si una mezcla única de sensualidad y fragilidad. Pequeña y sin embargo despampanante. Al pelinaranja le dolían las manos de las ganas que tenía de tocarla, así que simplemente no esperó más. La atrapó entre sus brazos, dominándola bajo su cuerpo.

Sus labios buscaron los de ella, encontrándolos en un beso salvaje, profundo. Ichigo le acariciaba los cabellos y Rukia se aferraba a él por el cuello.

Enredaron sus piernas y entrelazaron sus cuerpos. . .

 **~ Ahhh !. . .**

La Kuchiki suspiró y se arqueó al sentirlo entrar en ella, lento y suave, pero la estaba lastimando.

 **~ Sí que eres grande !.**

Más no se quejaba, de hecho, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba el lindo rostro de la chica.

Ichigo le besó la mejilla y comenzó a mecer las caderas, deslizándose en el mojado interior de su compañera, entrando y saliendo, complaciéndola.

La pelinegra gemía cerca del oído del muchacho, encendiéndolo, lo que desencadenó penetraciones más fuertes y rápidas. Rukia ya había sido premiada con un orgasmo, pero el Kurosaki no se detenía, seguía embistiéndola.

La mujer cruzó las piernas alrededor de la espalda de su amante, ofreciéndose completamente, mientras él apretaba y besaba sus pechos.

Fue demasiado. Rukia arqueó la espalda ante el éxtasis, todo su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció ante las deliciosas pulsaciones que torturaban a su vagina, brindándole el placer buscado y brindándole placer al pelinaranja, cuyas pupilas se tornaron descoloridas al no poder postergar su propio clímax, regando su caliente semilla en la intimidad de la mujer.

Compartieron besos y caricias antes de separar sus cuerpos, cuando lo hicieron, la joven se alejó hasta un extremo de la cama, dándole la espalda al Kurosaki.

Silencio, solo silencio podían compartir mientras trataban de normalizar su respiración y tranquilizar sus emocionados corazones.

Pero la ojivioleta abandonó la cama.

 **~ Me voy.**

Rukia se dispuso a buscar sus ropas para cubrir su cuerpo, pero Ichigo la tomó del brazo, obligándola suavemente a volver a la cama.

 **~ ¿Cuál es la prisa?.**

Le decía él, sentándola en sus caderas; acariciándole y besándole los senos al tiempo en que le rodeaba la estrecha cintura.

 **~ Debo arreglar unas cosas y dormir un poco.**

 **~ Es tarde, quédate a dormir aquí.**

Ichigo la miró fijamente.

Ella dudó un momento, pero las caricias sobre su cuerpo la hicieron aceptar.

La Kuchiki volvió a tomar su lugar en el borde de la cama, alejándose del muchacho, evitándolo. Más el pelinaranja la abrazó, posándose de tras de ella y rodeándole la cintura firmemente, posesivo.

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por el sueño, así como por los fuertes brazos de su nuevo amante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Prácticamente no cambié nada de este capítulo, el cual parecía haber sido inspirado en el ichiruki, aunque originalmente no fue sí. Creo que la personalidad de Ichigo y Rukia tampoco se afectó mucho.

En verdad los imaginó comportándose de esta manera. . . al menos en la cama ˆvˆ .

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Shinny26.** Rukia ya no pudo evitarlo... pero también quería 0v0 . Fue un cap breve, pero ojalá te haya gustado.

 **Maeda Ai.** Este fic también es de mis "consentidos". Cuando pensé en adaptar algunos fics, este siempre estuvo en la lista 0v0 .

 **.**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

LEMON.

Tenía que suceder, aunque fue algo suave, ¿no creen?.

Bueno, yo soy partidaria del romance, por eso casi no hago este tipo de narraciones tan fuertes.

* * *

.


	4. Sayonara, Ichigo

**. Erotic Love .**

De: **PRISS.**

 _Capítulo IV: S_ ayonara, Ichigo _._

* * *

Rukia rio divertida ante la escena de la que ella misma era protagonista.

Ichigo la había atrapado entre sus brazos, caminando con los ojos cerrados, mientras pretendía devorarla con un beso apasionado y profundo, terminando por caer sobre el sofá de la pequeña estancia.

 **~ ¿Ves lo que provocas, enana?.**

 **~ ¿Yo?, eres tú el que no tiene cuidado !.**

 **~ No, Rukia, no me entiendes. . . tú me provocas.**

Ella sonrió ante tales palabras, comenzando a jugar con un mechón de cabello naranja.

La Kuchiki divagaba en recuerdos y pensamientos que la hacían feliz. Después de su primera noche con el Kurosaki, creyó que jamás volvería a estar con él y ahora. . . varios meses después seguían frecuentándose.

Ichigo procuraba dedicarle todo un día de la semana a la ojivioleta, lo cual era bastante considerando lo ocupados que ambos estaban, en especial él.

Y hacían el amor cada vez que no podían controlar el fuego entre ellos, lo cual era muy a menudo. En el apartamento de él, en la casa de ella, ¡ qué importaba !. Lo harían a media calle si pudieran, aunque aún no llegaban a ese extremo.

 ** _"Felicidad."_**

Esa era la palabra que atravesó la mente de la pelinegra.

No quería pensar en un futuro con Ichigo. Bueno, mentiría si dijese que no lo deseaba, pero por ahora, este momento, este instante. . . su presente con él era perfecto y era suficiente.

Rukia realmente sentía que lo tenía todo en la vida y quiso celebrar ese hecho con un nuevo beso del pelinaranja. Más apenas sus labios se acariciaron por un par de segundos, cuando el insistente timbrar del móvil de la chica comenzó a sonar.

 **~ Es Rukia. . . sí, sí. . . ya voy**

La chica colgó la llamada. Suspirando con resignación, se disculpó con el Kurosaki pues se le hacía tarde para trabajar.

Ichigo ni siquiera pudo contestar; quedándose solo en su apartamento. Nunca lo sintió tan grande y frio como en ese instante.

Bueno, sin Rukia lo único que le quedaba era el trabajo y justo iba a enfrascarse en éste cuando su propio móvil sonó. . .

 **~ ¿Sí?. . .**

El Kurosaki dobló los labios casi al instante.

No, no otra vez. Era Renji recordándole que tenía negocios pendientes con él.

 **~ Y de paso te presento a la chica de la que te hablé la otra vez.**

 **~ ¡ No estoy interesado !.**

 **~ Pero si es hermosa !.**

Ichigo se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Cómo le hacía entender a este tipo que él no quería a ninguna otra mujer que no fuese su enana de ojos violeta?.

De mala gana, el pelinaranja terminó por aceptar, de todas formas tenía que reunirse con el pelirrojo y cuanto antes mejor. A ver si así podía quitárselo de encima de una buena vez.

 ** _[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sus pupilas se destiñeron al ver a la persona que lo recibió.

Los lentes eran lo único diferente en ella, pero definitivamente era ella, la prueba estaba en que la joven estaba tanto o más sorprendida que él, pues al verlo, dejó caer los documentos que llevaba.

 **~ Ru. . . ¡ ¿Rukia? !.**

La mujer no respondió, la voz simplemente no le servía en ese instante, mientras tanto Ichigo comenzaba a atar cabos.

No tenía mucho tiempo para él, y es que la misma Rukia le había advertido que tenía dos trabajos. Uno ya lo conocía, era en aquel lugar donde la chica bailaba de forma provocativa, el lugar donde se conocieron, pero el Kurosaki nunca imaginó que el segundo empleo sería éste.

La asistente del heredero de los Abarai. ¿Por qué tenía que ser con el imbécil de Renji Abarai?.

El pelinaranja dobló las cejas con ira. No le importaba iniciar una riña de pareja allí mismo y así hubiese sido de no ser porque Renji apareció justo en ese momento para prácticamente arrastrarlo hasta su oficina.

 **~ ¿Y qué te pareció?**

 **~ ¿De qué hablas?**

 **~ La pelinegra. . . ¿verdad que es una preciosidad?.**

El Kurosaki torció la boca con fastidio. No podía creer que habían estado hablando de la misma mujer, de su novia.

Poco aguantó la conversación con el pelirrojo. Mandando al cuerno los negocios, Ichigo salió de la oficina para llevarse a Rukia a un lugar donde pudiesen discutir a sus anchas, más no llegaron más allá del ascensor.

 **~ ¿Podrías explicarme que haces aquí?.**

 **~ ¿No es obvio?. . . aquí trabajo.**

Ichigo explotó en ira. Sí, a eso precisamente se refería: ¿por qué no se lo había dicho antes?, ¿por qué le ocultaba tantas cosas?.

 **~ Si no te parece, podemos dejar esto hasta aquí.**

Ichigo la miró sorprendido, pero inmediatamente cambió su expresión por una llena de enojo.

 **~ ¿Eso es lo que quieres?**

 **~ ¡ Eres tú el que está enojado, no yo !.**

El Kurosaki pasó una mano por su frente, luego por sus cabellos. Esto no estaba resultando.

 **~ Comunicación, Rukia, es lo único que te pido.**

 **~ Mentira !. Ichigo, lo que tú quieres es controlar mi vida y no me digas que no es cierto. Recuerda que me pediste dejar de bailar.**

 **~ ¡ Maldita sea !, otra vez eso.**

Ichigo precipitó su puño contra el muro, sin apartar su mirada de la pequeña mujer.

Una vez más volvían a lo mismo, el trabajo nocturno de la Kuchiki. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba?, ¿tanto le gustaba?. ¿Por qué no podía tener una novia normal que fuese solo para él?. ¿Era mucho pedir?.

 **~ ¿Sabes?, estoy harto de esto !. ¡ O dejas ese maldito lugar o te olvidas de mí !.**

La pelinegra lo miró sorprendida, deseando que Ichigo hubiese escogido mejor sus palabras.

Ya se lo había dicho, la paga era buena en el "erotic dance" y. . . bueno, no es que necesitara el dinero, con lo que ganaba en Abarai Corp. le basta y sobra, es solo que. . .

 ** _"Me gusta bailar, que me miren. . . ¿es tan difícil de entender?."_**

Pensaba.

Rukia suspiró cansada al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos y le preguntaba al pelinaranja si esa era su última palabra. Ichigo no cambió de opinión.

 **~ Entonces, creo que tú y yo no tenemos nada más que decirnos** **.** -En ese instante llegaron a la planta baja del edificio y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.- **~ Sayonara, Ichigo.**

Los ojos del Kurosaki se contrajeron, perdiendo color. Rukia en verdad lo estaba botando, así nada más. ¿Era más importante para ella un estúpido trabajo de bailarina que él?.

El muchacho curveó las cejas con la ira bien marcada y frunció el ceño.

 ** _"Peor para ella !."_**

Pensó.

Y sin decir más, salió del vendito elevador y de la vida de Rukia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

No se me ocurrió otro personaje para ser el jefe de Rukia. Y siento que Renji no era adecuado para ese propósito.

Tenía que pasar, ¿no?, que Ichigo insistiera en que Rukia dejase de bailar, a pesar de las circunstancias en que la conoció.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Shinny26.** Ichigo es una gran tentación que ninguna chica puede resistir 0v0 . Y pues, aunque la relación si ha durado, ya comenzaron los problemas. Me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior. Ojalá este también te guste, a pesar de que no hubo mucha pasión, pero se puso intenso.

 **Maeda Ai.** Era urgente unir a este par. Especialmente después del fatídico final T_T. Necesito con desesperación que estén juntos 0x0 .

 **.**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Definitivamente esto va muy rápido.

Apenas el capítulo anterior estos dos hicieron el amor y ahora los estoy separando.

¿Ven?, soy una desesperada.

* * *

.


	5. El silencio a tu lado

**. Erotic Love .**

De: **PRISS.**

 _Capítulo V: El silencio a tu lado._

* * *

 **~ ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido como para obligarla a elegir?.**

Se preguntó el pelinaranja tantas veces.

Si a ella le complacía exponer su exquisito cuerpo y que éste fuese admirado noche a noche, pues ni hablar.

Pero era su novia, ¿qué no era eso lo que importaba?.

Arrepentido, el Kurosaki la llamó hasta saturar la capacidad de la contestadora, pero Rukia no le había devuelto un solo mensaje. Y se rehusó rotundamente a hablar con él cuando la buscó, en la empresa de Renji y en el "erotic dance".

Estaba desesperado. Ichigo había cometido un error, uno muy grave. Tratar de controlarla, de manejar su vida. Estaba bien con jovencitas inexpertas que se dejan influenciar, pero Rukia es toda una mujer que bien sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que quería. Ichigo trató de amoldarla a su antojo y conveniencia.

Creyó que la Kuchiki lo buscaría y le rogaría por volver, que dejaría todo por él, que le diría que era ella la que se había equivocado.

¡ Qué tonto !, fue él quien terminó por buscarla y hacer todo eso.

 **~ Pero ella ni siquiera me miró.**

Susurró con pesar.

Eso se sacaba por enredarse con una bailarina exótica, pero la extrañaba. . . mucho.

Tan desesperado estaba que no le importó terminar esperándola afuera de su casa, no importaba que fuese de madrugada o que lloviera intensamente. La necesitaba, maldita sea !.

Con la mirada de derrota fija en el piso mojado, Ichigo no se percató del momento en que la pelinegra apareció ante él.

 **~ Ichigo !. . . ¿qué haces aquí?.** –Rukia se apresuró y cubrió al chico con su sombrilla.- **~ Pero mira nada más. . . ¡ estás empapado !.**

La voz de la chica sonó triste, con aires de culpa.

No era para menos, bastaba ver aquellos ojos miel. . . el fuego que siempre reflejaban ya no estaba, en cambio la miraban con tristeza, rogándole por algo que ella se negaba a darle.

La mujer se sintió tan culpable, su corazón latía con fuerza, pero le dolía.

 **~ Gomen nasai. ¿Podrías. . . olvidar todas las estupideces que dije y. . . perdonarme?.**

 **~ Ichigo, yo. . .**

 **~ Onegai.**

El Kurosaki la estrechó con fuerza, clavando su rostro en el cuello de la pelinegra, escondiendo su desesperación.

El paraguas cayó al suelo, permitiendo que la incesante lluvia los mojase.

 **~ Te enfermarás. . . ¿quieres pasar?.**

Él le sonrió mientras susurraba un débil "si".

Se tomaron de la mano, pero Ichigo no pudo evitar la tentación de abrazarla por detrás al tiempo en que ella sacaba las llaves y abría la puerta.

El pelinaranja le besó el cuello, mordiendo con deseo. Al entrar no pensaron en otra cosa que no fuese llegar a la habitación de la ojivioleta y compartir la cama.

Y lo hicieron. . . estaban desesperados, ansiosos en verdad. Se necesitaban y estuvieron separados por tanto tiempo.

Hacía frio, estaban completamente empapados y la única forma de secar sus cuerpos parecía ser con el calor que emanaba cada vez que se entregaban el uno al otro.

Sus ropas mojadas terminaron olvidadas fuera de la cama. Y ellos frotaban sus cuerpos, buscándose mutuamente. Nada les importaba, es que en verdad no estaban pensando en nada, solo en amarse, tan solo. . .

Rukia se sintió atrapada bajo el cuerpo de aquel hombre, pero quería sentirlo, sentirlo con todo su ser, y es que ella nunca había estado tan impaciente como ahora; lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba YA !. . .

Más su desesperación no se comparaba con la de Ichigo, quien la besaba como si quedarse sin aliento no fuese suficiente.

 **~ Lo siento.**

Le decía él entre besos.

Sus grandes manos recorriéndola con pasión desmedida. Cada suave y fina curva, cada escondido rincón. Era suya, toda Rukia era suya.

Ichigo la rodeó firmemente por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo.

 **~ No puedo más !.**

Le susurró al oído e inmediatamente después la alzó ligeramente y luego la bajó sobre su miembro, clavándose en ella.

Rukia suspiró al sentirlo irrumpir en ella, llenándola completamente, y él gimió complacido al tomar su lugar entre las piernas de la chica.

El pelinaranja llenó de besos el lindo rostro de la joven, sintiendo que estos nunca serían suficientes.

 **~ Te quiero.** -Le dijo, embistiéndola.- **~ ¡ Te quiero !.**

La pelinegra le correspondió con sus labios húmedos y delicados.

Había sido tan tonta. Desde el principio, Rukia había puesto un límite entre ella e Ichigo, por eso no le decía casi nada sobre ella. ¿Qué podía hacer?, le resultaba increíble que un hombre como él se fijase en ella. ¿Qué intenciones podría tener?. . . Nada más allá de encuentros que terminaban en la cama.

Rukia no quería involucrarse porque por la forma en que se conocieron y siendo ella una bailarina, su relación simplemente no duraría, no sería real, más ahora. . .

Sus caderas se buscaron una y otra vez, encontrándose por breves instantes y alejándose una vez más; sus sexos embonando a la perfección.

Ichigo empujaba fuerte y profundo, sin soltar la estrecha cintura de su amada. Quería seguir así, completamente unido a su enana y no soltarla jamás. . . porque no quería volver a sentir el dolor que le provocó su ausencia. Sentía tanto placer al perderse en las sensaciones que le provocaba esta mujer, y felicidad al ser el dueño del espacio suave y delicado que la ojivioleta le ofrecía.

El Kurosaki buscó nuevamente los dulces labios de la Kuchiki, penetrando en su boca mientras sus grandes manos apretaban con dulce fuerza los senos de una Rukia que gemía entre besos, totalmente entregada a su hombre.

El pelinaranja fue tan constante e insaciable que pronto la chica tembló entre sus brazos y su interior palpitó de placer ante el éxtasis que la recorría.

Rukia alzó las caderas y gritó el nombre de su amado para luego reposar entre sus fuertes brazos mientras él seguía clavándole su espina al borde del clímax.

 **~ Ahhh!. . .**

Ichigo gruñó satisfecho al tiempo en que llenaba a la joven con su caliente esperma. Llenándola de besos también, meciendo tranquilamente las caderas, sin prisa por salir del cuerpo de la Kuchiki.

 **~ Lo siento.**

Le dijo una vez más, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

 **~ Ie, ya no importa.**

 **~ Pero, yo. . .**

Rukia lo calló con un beso.

No, no quería hablar, solo necesitaba que la abrazara, estar prisionera entre sus brazos, eso, nada más. . . nada más.

Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar, por ahora bastaba el silencio, el silencio a su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

No le cambié nada a este cap.

Cuando comencé a leerlo para adaptarlo a Bleach, fue sencillo imaginar a Ichigo tan arrepentido por tratar de obligar a Rukia.

Con lo de la lluvia, hasta hubiera hablado de "la lluvia interior", pero me gustó el cap tal cual estaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Shinny26.** Como decías. No podían vivir separados. Aunque Ichigo fue el que menos pudo soportarlo. Y no duró mucho la separación; yo tampoco pude resisitir 0w0 . Rukia fue más fuerte. Bueno, siempre he creído que ella es una mujer con una gran fuerza de voluntad, y también con sus convicciones. Siento que los caps esten cortitos, es que me emociono y quiero escribir tantas cosas ^v^ .

 **Maeda Ai.** Y por eso está opagando, muajajaja (risa malvada 0w0). Vaya que sufrió con el rechazo de Rukia.

 **.**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Me gustó este capítulo. Por el lemon, porque ese tipo de situaciones no me quedan muy bien.

Pero éste en cambio, me gustó porque, por la trama, esta situación debió ser más. . . fuerte, pero me gustó que terminase siendo tan melosa, sip ^o^.

* * *

.


	6. Lo peor de mí

**. Erotic Love .**

De: **PRISS.**

 _Capítulo VI: Lo peor de mí._

* * *

Rukia sonrió de forma encantadora al ser presentada ante los padres de Ichigo.

Aunque no lo demostrase, estaba nerviosa y mucho; el pelinaranja la había invitado a una reunión familiar, nada del otro mundo, excepto cuando se trata de una de las familias más influyentes de Karakura, quizá de Japón.

Ésta era la primera vez que la chica quería quedar bien ante alguien y ser aceptada. Y al parecer lo logró.

 **~ ¡ Qué linda es tu novia, Ichigo !. Tan fina y delicada.**

La Kuchiki en verdad se sintió mucho mejor al escuchar a la señora Kurosaki.

 ** _"Si supieran"._**

Pensaba la pelinegra.

 **~ Y yo que pensaba que mi hijo era gay. Menos mal que me equivoqué.**

 **~ Maldito viejo !.**

Rukia se sonrojó y pronto el miedo que no la dejó dormir por días se esfumó totalmente.

¿Qué podía decir?, era buena para fingir. Aunque ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, había dejado de bailar, todo por Ichigo. Rukia comprendía sus celos y le encantaban. Y si dejar de hacer de algo era suficiente para ya no pelear con él, así sería y ya. De todas formas, bailar no era algo tan importante para la joven de ojos violeta.

 ** _"Ichigo si lo es."_**

La Kuchiki entrelazó su mano con la del pelinaranja, sonriéndole sutil.

El Kurosaki se disculpó con sus padres y se llevó a la chica de ahí. Quería tenerla un momento solo para él.

 **~ ¿Mejor?.**

 **~ Si. . .**

 **~ Me alegro.**

La mujer suspiró aliviada y de inmediato él le rodeó la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo y asaltando sus labios con voracidad.

Rukia se perdió totalmente en aquel beso mientras sentía las grandes manos de su novio aferrándola con ansia, con pasión.

 **~ Oye, oye. Déjala respirar.**

La pareja se separó abruptamente.

Rukia estaba visiblemente avergonzada, y se sorprendió aún más al ver al dueño de aquella voz.

 **~ Tanto tiempo sin verte, hermano.**

Ichigo torció la boca.

Claro, ¿era demasiado pedir que Kaien no asistiera a esa reunión?, nunca iba de todas formas.

 **~ ¿Hermanos?.**

 **~ Gemelos !.**

La joven de ojos violeta giró a ver a su compañero. Esa mirada. . . El pelinaranja suspiró resignado. ¿Por qué sentía que la enana iba a matarlo por no mencionar este pequeño detalle?.

Por Kami, no podía evitarlo, a veces, él mismo intentaba olvidar que no era hijo único.

Así pues, Ichigo se quedó sin habla ante la estúpida risa de su hermano y la fulminante mirada de su novia.

En ese momento, Grimmjow se acercó para decirle que Renji había llegado. El pelinaranja creyó que esa pequeña distracción era salvación divina, pero se arrepintió de dicho pensamiento al tener que dejar a Rukia sola con Kaien.

 **~ ¿Estás seguro de esto, Ichigo?.**

El Kurosaki no tenía que profundizar en aquellas palabras para saber que su amigo se refería a la Kuchiki.

 **~ Es una mujer maravillosa !.**

 **~ Y bellísima, eso lo sé, pero es una. . .**

 **~ ¡ Ya no !.** -Ichigo posó sus manos firmemente sobre los hombros de su amigo, quería hacerlo entender, solo eso.- **~ Y te agradeceré que nunca menciones nada. . . olvídalo ya.**

El peliazul suspiró resignado. ¿Qué podía hacer?, ese hombre ya había caído en las mieles del amor.

 **~ Estás perdido, amigo.**

 **~ Imbécil !.**

Ambos jóvenes rieron y siguieron para encontrarse con Renji.

En tanto Rukia. . . ya había perdido su poca paciencia.

Kaien no dejaba de mirarla; una linda, hasta tierna sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Está bien, está bien, eso no tenía nada de malo, pero la pelinegra se sentía incomoda.

 **~ ¿Quieres beber algo?.**

 **~ No, gracias.**

 **~ ¿Bailar?.**

 **~ No, gracias.**

El mayor de los gemelos amplió su sonrisa.

¡ Qué mujer tan interesante !, no solo era hermosa, sino que tenía un carácter realmente fuerte, le parecía encantadora y le gustaba. ¡ La deseaba, maldita sea !, no tenía ni veinte minutos de haberla conocido y ya quería llevársela a la cama.

Pero había un pequeño problema. . . esa preciosidad es la chica de su hermano menor. En fin. . .

 ** _"No sería la primera de sus novias con la que paso un buen rato."_**

Pensaba el muchacho, convencido de que no habría problema, pero no conocía a Kuchiki Rukia.

 **~ Ichigo siempre ha tenido mucha suerte. Ha tenido novias bellísimas, como tú. Lástima que no ha sabido valorarlas. . .**

Kaien tomó la mano izquierda de la ojivioleta, depositando un delicado beso. La ternura se había esfumado de su sonrisa, siendo reemplazada por el deseo y la seducción.

La Kuchiki dobló los labios, ¿la creía estúpida?. Se soltó del Kurosaki sin importarle resultar grosera, y se giró dándole la espalda.

 **~ Me da la impresión de que no estamos hablando de la misma persona.**

 **~ ¿Por qué?.**

Rukia sonrió. Ahh. . . simples detalles.

Tal vez porque Ichigo nunca le había faltado al respeto y no es que su antiguo trabajo lo ameritara, pero bueno, así son los hombres.

A veces la trataba como si fuese de cristal, aunque cuando hacían el amor. . . él era tan insaciable, tan apasionado, casi salvaje. Y ella adoraba todo eso, además. . .

 **~ Él conoce lo peor de mí y no le importa.**

La joven se despidió y sin más fue donde Ichigo, alejándose del mayor de los gemelos.

Kaien estaba sorprendido. Era la primera vez que una de las chicas de Ichigo lo rechazaba, a las otras no les había importado pasar un buen rato con el hermano mayor, mientras Ichigo no se enterase. Lástima que Kaien siempre se encargaba de hacérselo saber a su hermano.

Le tenía envidia, ¡ maldita sea !. Ichigo era el preferido, el talentoso y el que tenía la plena confianza de sus padres, en especial de su madre.

No odiaba a su hermano, a decir verdad lo quería y de cierta forma lo admiraba. Pero quería ser mejor que él al menos en una cosa. Quizás con las mujeres. . .

 ** _"No, hasta en eso es mejor que yo."_**

Pensaba con fastidio.

Pero esta chica. . . Rukia, era una lindura y ahora que lo había rechazado le interesaba mucho más que antes y ya no solo por ser la novia de su hermano.

Bueno, tarde o temprano la tendría para él y estaría por fin satisfecho de ganársela a Ichigo porque no la soltaría ya más.

Por ahora se le había ido de las manos, pero seguiría insistiendo. Valía la pena, esa mujer era tan tremendamente bella, que Kaien no la olvidaría tan fácilmente.

 **~ Bueno, la próxima vez será, Kuchiki Rukia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Ya que en la primera versión había hermanos gemelos, no había mejor personaje para eso que Kaien.

Aunque su personalidad quedó muy alejada de la del anime.

Me gustó que Rukia fuese "la manzana de la discordia" entre los hermanos. Aunque, como lo menciona Kaien, ella no era la única razón de revalidad entre ellos.

Siguiente cap es el desenlace.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Shinny26.** Alguien tenía que ceder, y no sé porque Ichigo era el indicado. . . creo que tiene esa personalidad de que no le gusta que las personas que quiere se alejen de él. Lo mejor fue la reconciliación, como dices, explosiva. Y aunque ambos fueron obstinados en cuanto al tema de bailar, Rukia a fin de cuentas dejó de hacerlo. . . el chiste era hacer sufrir a fresita-kun 0v0 . Bueno, pues ya no habrá caps intensos, de hecho, el siguiente es el último. Espero que te guste.

 **Tomatitoo.** Muchas gracias por leer mis fics. Me alegra saber que te han gustado. Es cierto, ya tenia tiempo que no publicaba fics, para cuando me di cuenta, ya habia pasado más o menos un año. Aun tengo algunos fics que subir, ojalá te gusten.

 **Maeda Ai.** Tanto problema y nadie queria ceder, y a fin de cuentas dejó de bailar. ¡Mujeres! 0v0 .

 **SuAries.** Gracias por leer el fic. También creo que combina con Bleach, aunque el fic fue pensado para otra pareja. Faltó hablar de la lluvia en el interior de Ichigo, eso, sumado a su cara de arrepentimiento. . . y a que llovía de verdad, hubiese estado perfecto 0v0 .

 **.**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Tenía muchas ganas de meter a Yoh en esta historia. Aunque es muy obvio que aquí le di la personalidad de Hao.

Bueno, es que quería que el menor se interesara en la chica de su hermano y pues. . . no sé, creo que estoy en verdad obsesionada con Hao.

* * *

.


	7. La mujer de su vida

**. Erotic Love .**

De: **PRISS.**

 _Primera versión_

 _04-JUN-07_

 _29-JUN-07_

 _Versión Bleach_

 _12-DIC-16_

 _28-ABR-18_

 _Capítulo VII: La mujer de su vida._

* * *

 **~ ¿Qué pretendes, enana?.**

Ambos rieron por la pregunta del Kurosaki.

Rukia le miró fijamente, como queriendo grabarse cada detalle del apuesto rostro de ese hombre. Lo besó, acariciándole la cara para luego enredar sus suaves manos en los cabellos naranjas.

 **~ Rukia !.**

Ichigo suspiró el nombre de su amada.

La pelinegra se alejó del joven, permitiéndose un momento de distracción, sus ojos se perdieron en el anillo que descansaba en su dedo; una soñadora sonrisa adornó el lindo rostro de la chica. Ichigo se lo había dado, él le había pedido. . . la Kuchiki cerró los ojos, no era el momento para perderse en sueños, sino de celebrar, de hacer el amor.

Rukia comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas, más lo hizo de una manera especial. . . la chica comenzó a mecer las caderas, sutil, lentamente, captando la total atención de su pareja.

 **~ ¿Qué haces?.**

Preguntó el Kurosaki, mirando atentamente como Rukia se quitaba el sostén, mostrando sus perfectos pechos.

 ** _"Las bragas, por favor."_**

Pensaba el muchacho, pues aquella era la única prenda que seguía cubriendo la figura de la mujer.

 **~ Hago lo que más me gusta. . .** -Decía la ojivioleta, sentándose sobre las caderas de su novio.- **~ Para el hombre que amo, él único que puede verme así.**

 **~ Rukia!. . .**

Ambos jóvenes compartieron el delicioso roce de sus labios al tiempo en que la Kuchiki comenzaba a mecer las caderas, frotando su sexo contra el miembro del pelinaranja, que tomaba vida y palpitaba, deseoso de hundirse en la húmeda calidez de su enana.

 **~ Como la primera vez que. . .**

 **~ Sí. . .**

La chica se aferró a los cabellos de su compañero.

Dejó de bailar por él, pero nunca le dijo que no podía bailar para él. Está bien, a Ichigo le encantaba esto, era un posesivo y la quería para él, solo para él.

 ** _"Ella debería trabajar conmigo y no con Renji. Debería quitársela, así tendríamos cualquier pequeño momento para hacer el amor."_**

Pensaba el Kurosaki.

Ya le había hecho esa propuesta a la enana, pero nada había logrado. Tal vez, una vez casados. . .

Ichigo dejó de regocijarse en sus planes para futuro, su presente era demasiado bueno como para perdérselo.

Rukia se arqueó gimiendo agradada; había alcanzado un orgasmo tan solo con frotarse contra la pelvis de su amante. Pero no era suficiente, quería más, mucho más e Ichigo también. El Kurosaki arrancó las bragas de la joven, haciéndola suspirar ansiosa, deseosa de él.

No pudieron hacer más ceremonias; Ichigo simplemente la tomó por las caderas para sentarla sobre su miembro, deslizándose lentamente en ella.

Grande, duro, grueso. . . caliente, así lo sentía y así le gustaba. Rukia amaba a este hombre y a su virilidad que la llevaban al clímax más intenso y sofocante una y otra vez.

La ojivioleta se arqueaba con cada embestida que le daba el pelinaranja y cuando este parecía alejarse de ella, Rukia lanzaba las caderas al encuentro de su miembro viril. Tan apasionada estaba, que rasguñaba intranquila el musculoso pecho de su amante. Luego se aferraba a él, besándolo hambrienta de sus labios, enterrando las uñas en el ancha espalda de su novio, haciéndolo gemir ante la deliciosa mezcla de dolor y placer que lo recorría.

Incitado por el gozo que su amada le brindaba, Ichigo la penetró con más fuerza y rapidez, desquiciado como solo él podía hacerlo.

Fuerte, insaciable, salvaje, lleno de fuego. . . así era Ichigo, así lo veía y así lo quería. Él era suyo, solo suyo.

El roce entre sus sexos, el ir y venir de sus caderas, su miembro llenándola completamente; Rukia no pudo más y se arqueó al tiempo en que gritaba el nombre de aquel que la poseía. Su vagina se deshacía en fuertes pulsaciones que forzaron el clímax del Kurosaki. . . esa fue su ruina.

Para él fue un deleite llenarla con su esencia y para ella sentirlo. Se besaron tranquilos, cansados pero inmensamente satisfechos.

Se miraron fijamente, Ichigo llenándola de caricias aun sin romper la unión de sus siluetas.

 **~ Ichigo, la boda. . .**

 **~ Cuanto antes !.**

 **~ Vaya, sí que tienes prisa.**

Rukia rio feliz, un lindo carmín tiñó sus mejillas.

Está bien, ella igual no podía esperar más para casarse con el pelinaranja y es que ella. . .

 **~ Ichigo. . . ¡ tengo un retraso !.**

Rukia sintió deseos de llorar al ver la sonrisa que dibujaron los labios del Kurosaki al escuchar la noticia.

Ichigo la llenó de besos, esa era una gran noticia y estaba feliz. Bueno, aun había que confirmarlo, pero ella estaba segura, su presentimiento era muy fuerte.

Padre gracias a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. . .

Ichigo la besó una y otra vez sin que se le borrase la sonrisa del rostro. Porque un buen día, encontró a la mujer de su vida, su amada, amante y futura esposa. . . madre de sus futuros hijos. . .

La encontró en un _erotic dance_. . . ¿quién lo diría?.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Fin .**

* * *

Con un lemon quizá algo rápido, pero fueron muchas cosas las que sucedieron en este cap. . . pasión, amor, propuestas de matrimonio, confesiones de futuros hijos. . . bueno. Sería mi versión de un final perfecto para Bleach.

Te odio Tite ¬¬´ .

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Shinny26.** Muchas gracias por haber leído este fic. Me alegra que te haya gustado, es uno de mis fics consentidos. Quedé muy satisfecha con la primera versión, por ello quise adaptarla antes que a otros fics. En cuanto a Kaien, pues no le dio tiempo de arruinar la relación con Rukia. De hecho, ya tendría que resignarse a ser tio 0v0 . Espero que el final te haya gustado. Me gustaría mucho recibir tus comentarios en futuros fics. GRACIAS.

 **Maeda Ai.** Ichigo es el bueno 0v0 . Y se quedó con la chica.

 **.**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Ahora sí, se acabó T_T.

Para mí, este ha sido mi mejor fanfiction. Rápido, concreto y con una trama que no necesitó un solo capítulo de relleno.

* * *

.


End file.
